nfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Schultz 11
Ben_Schultz/ska is an active Australian veteran, Dronie nominated highscorer and N mapper; currently the only player to be nominated for a Dronie as a player and a mapper. Ben_Schultz_11 was the name of an old account on Numa; formed in September, 2005 - and although he goes by ska on Numa and the Metanet forums these days he still uses the "Ben_Schultz_11" account for highscoring for both N and NReality Ben_Schultz_11 was banned from Numa for allegedly multi-accounting on April 22, 2006, so he reinvented himself under the alias: ska,' '''and prefers to have the 's' in lower case as inspired by grunge band silverchair. Highscores As of 31 August 2010, ska holds 250 Metanet highscores (Ranked 11th). He also currently holds 14 0th scores, (Ranked 6th) and has held highscores as early as November 2004; and obtained his first 0th on 85-3 on January 1st, 2007. Ska still frequently highscores custom levels from Numa and still occasionally highscores on the Metanet levels. He also has a knack for innovations, having recently innovated both 08-1 and 13-1 as well as 12-0 a while before that. Some of his more recent 0ths include 67-0, 76-0, 50-2, 18-0 and on August 31 2010 he took a longstanding 0th from clux on 29-4. His 06-4 run was nominated for a Dronie in the 'run of the year' category, but the 0th has since been taken by mohamedraif. Ska is also a competitor in season 4 of Blur; a highscoring and speedrunning tournament. Ska also achieved all 600 NReality Top-20s and was the 5th player to complete NReality. He is also the only player to have ever submitted a 253 second+ run on 00-0 (using underclock mode), registering a score of 253.550, almost a second faster than naem's old run. The run itself is actually transcoded from mohamedraif's Manually Built Demo. Maps and other contributions '''Ska' has also made quite a few popular maps using both accounts. Ska's recent maps may be found here: Ska's older maps may be found here: ska took a 6th month hiatus from map making in 2009. Ska also created the acclaimed Best of N Video which contains some famous highscores and other interesting exhibitions of N's unique gameplay. Other forum contributions by ska include hosting highscoring tournaments such as Elimination and Mistixia. On the 19th of May, 2009, ska became a reviewer on Numa although he was demoted due to a parody review he made satirizing a contest created by Skyline as well as general reviewing inactivity. In April, 2010, ska has said that he has planned to complete a sequel to the Best of N Video as well as restarting the much hyped Mistixia project in the distant future. On the 18th of June, 2010, ska announced that he'd be releasing his own map pack soon, code named: "Medieval Myriads ", which he released under the same title on the 24th of June. It's composed of 50 levels in column structure. He also announced that there'll be a prize for the first player to complete the column, and this player was EddyMataGallos, who completed the column a mere 5 hours after the release of the map pack and received a map dedication for his efforts called Japanese Game Show . The next day, Izzy completed AGD runs on all the levels in the pack. Category:Player Category:Highscorers Category:Notable Mapmakers Category:Forumer